Reborn
by RussianTiger
Summary: Five hundred years ago a mortal found out her husband was a vampire and killed herself. Now her husband is obsessed with finding her again and once he does, how far will he go to keep her with him forever?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto but I do own a new puppy :) Enjoy!**

Five hundred years have gone by in such a long and painful amout of time. Seconds turned into minutes and days turned into years for me. Yet here I stood roaming the world for what I once lost a long time ago. Sakura. The flash of pink hair flew across my mind; where are you, Sakura? It was my fault she left me, I should have told her the truth from the beginning but I waited too long. She found out the hard way.

_The peaceful setting of night and a couple was in bed on their wedding night, though the wife was fast asleep after their love making. The husband remained awake, relaxing on the bed. He was finally complete and found someone to share the rest of his life with. He was imagining their children, sons and daughters. He could careless if his boys had pink hair or his daughters had developed his chicken ass hair. As long as they were his children. _

_Though I tap at the window broke the husband from his day dreaming. He stepped out on the porch of the castle he owned. He looked around and saw an old friend standing on the porch looking out on to the ocean._

_"Hello Deidara." The new husband said._

_"Sasuke.." Deidara sighed. "We have a problem." The blonde haired man leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. He was still dressed as he was at the wedding. Deidara was the best man in Sasuke's wedding. Only now his nice white shirt was crumbled a bit and his chest was exposed, also his black tie was now loose. _

_"What is the problem? Has the Queen gone against me?" Sasuke thought the worse._

_"No. The Queen still aprove of the marriage but.." Deidara paused and looked up at his best friend. "I don't."_

_"What? Why!" Sasuke demanded. Deidara didn't even flinch, he remained calm looking at the ocean for a few seconds before finally looking at his friend._

_"You were really protective of her before the wedding and kept her hidden from anyone like **us. **Last night was the first night I ever met her and when I did.."_

_"You didn't fall in love did you?" Sasuke asked._

_"I'm sorry Sasuke. She is just so beautiful, and when you were talking to your brother we walked to the ocean outside and we talked for a little bit and.."_

_"What?"_

_"She kissed me. I had nothing to do with it, I swear!" Deidara pleaded with his friend. "I don't know why she did it but when it happened something clicked inside of me and I instantly knew she should be mine." Deidara stopped and Sasuke stood silent staring at his friend._

_"Liar!" He lunged at Deidara and they fell two stories down but neither of them were hurt in the process. They kept fighting beating eachother over who would get to keep Sakura. All the movement made the sleepy wife wake up and look around. _

_"Sasuke?" She got up from her bed. "Sasuke where are you?" She saw the porch door was open and she looked out and saw Sasuke fighting with some man. She couldn't see the man because he was under Sasuke. Sakura ran down the stairs hoping to help Sasuke ward off the bad man. She quickly made it to the main hall and ran out the oversized french doors. What she saw next completely shocked her. Her husband was on top of the best man. Though that's not what bothered her the most. Her husband had two extremely large white teeth._

_"Vampire.." She gasped. Sasuke with his improved hearing looked over and saw his wife standing there with her hand over her mouth. _

_"Oh no." Sasuke muttered. He paused then stood up facing his wife. "Sakura, I-"_

_"Don't come near me!" She shouted stepping backwards. "I know what you are."_

_"I can explain, please just trust me." He was walking towards her. _

_"You're a blood sucking killer! You were about to kill your best friend!" She pointed at Deidara. Sasuke looked back on his new enemy who was laying there with some blood cover him. Deidara could have easily helped Sasuke out of this situation but Deidara saw an opportunity to take his new love._

_"Sakura run away! He bit my neck see!" Deidara turned his neck to the side and two bite marks were clearly seen. _

_"Deidara...you..." Sasuke stood their in shock. "Sakura he is a vampire too and he wants to take you away from me. Thats why I was fighting him." Sakura paused for a second. She seemed to be in deep thought and Sasuke took another large step towards her. He then began humming one of her favorite songs that he composed on his piano. He heard her heartbeat go down signaling she was relaxing with him._

_"I love you and I would never hurt you." He took the final step making no space between them and he hugged her tightly. He continued to hum her song and she eventually fully relaxed against him. It wasn't her choice to relax, he was actually hypnotizing her. Hoping she would fall asleep so he could bring her back to bed and pretend it was all a dream. Deidara noticed this too though._

_"Sakura he is trying to control you to get your blood! He told me that when he was trying to kill me!" Deidara shouted. Sakura's eyes snapped open and she back away from the monster._

_"Oh god.." She opened the door to the castle and quickly ran inside and locked it. She stepped back in fear. She heard Sasuke trying to plead with her on the outside. "Go away you monster!" For Sasuke, hearing his only love call him a monster made him lose it. He smashed the door down to reveal Sakura standing their in shock._

_"I tried to make you listen. You won't! Hear me when I say I love you! Deidara is lieing!" Sasuke shouted at her. She shook her head and ran farther inside the dark castle. Sasuke followed her in his blind rampage. _

_She ran and found an open door and quickly shut it. She found herself in the kitchen of the castle. She rummaged through the many items until she found a knife. At the same time Sasuke walked through the door. _

_"Stay back!" Sakura warned. Sasuke walked towards her and she noticed his eyes were a bloody red color. _

_"Sakura a knife won't hurt me. I'm immortal." He explained to her. She paused and took in the reality of her situation. She was in love with a monster. She married a monster. Now her husband wants to kill her or so she thinks. Tears began to flow from her eyes and she slowly turned the knife away from her husband. She saw his eyes turn back to the inky color they were before. "I love yo-" Before he could finish his sentence his wife stabbed herself in the stomach with the knife killing herself._

_"Monster..." Was the last word she muttered._

_"Oh my god. Sakura?" He held his wife in his arms hoping she wasn't dead. He tore the knife from her stomach and threw it across the room. "No, no, no you can't be dead. I love you, Sakura. Please come back. Don't die." He heard the final beat of her heart before everything stopped and she was now lifeless. "Sakura!" _

That's the day my life went into complete blackness. I thought Sakura was gone forever from the world and I would be alone till the end of the earth. Many times I thought about going to the Queen and convincing her to just rid of my useless body. Only the Queen could choose life or death for vampires and she would probably say no to me since I am a royal vampire. The Queen is my grandma and the last she wants is to see me dead. Though, I just feel no point in going on in life.

Today's date was June 21st 2010. The date most vampires hate only because its the longest sun day of the year so we spend our time inside our many facilities. We have everything from small shacks in the middle of no where to clubs to elaborate castles to stay in. Of course I was suppose to be in the castle today because I am royal but I went to one of the many vampire clubs in Europe. Of course vampires are found all over the world but our roots start in Europe. So most of the vampires of the world reside here because the Queen does. The closer you are to the Queen the easier it is to be protected. Though many branch off of our government if they live to far away such as those in the America's.

Though on this special day I was found in a day club with a bunch of other vampires roaming and partying around.

* * *

"Hey Sasuke wanna 'nother round?" A drunken man slurred at me. He was suppose to be ''guarding'' me because the Queen wanted me to be safe. Rikko sat down next to me at the bar and ordered another drink for himself. Its a good thing he is already dead because if he was a mortal he would have died from alcohol poisoning a long time ago.

"Rikko, you better stop drinking you are wasted right now." I told him. Did I expect him to listen to me? No.

"No, no, no!" He slurred. "The drunker you get the better you are around ladies and this bar is full of some pretty ladies today." He paused and took a huge sip of his drink. "Speaking of which, you need to find yourself a lady! Now before you rant at me again, I don't mean marry them. Maybe just a quick fuck." He winked at me. "There are also some humans in here just waiting to be taken advantage."

"I'm sure the human population will do fine without me raping and killing all their daughters." I explained. "Besides, I only love one person right now."

"She is dead Sasuke! She died five hundred years ago!" He shouted.

"Yes I know but for some reason I just feel like she is back. I have no clue why but I know she is somewhere in Europe and I plan on finding her again.

"Isn't your friend, Deidara, looking after her too?"

"No. He believed she was dead and gave up looking for her." I paused. "Though he has spies looking for her, I bet. We are both waiting for the reincarnation of Sakura to appear."

"I can't believe you two are so stuck on a meare human!" I growled at those words. She wasn't a meare human to my liking. I had no intentions of sucking her dry of her blood and leaving her body to rot. She was going to be my wife, and we were going to live happily with our children. I was going to turn her into a vampire so we could be together forever.

"She was more than that." I pushed up hard on the table and walked away from the drunken guard.

_**Sakura**_

A weird sense of happiness washed over me though I couldn't tell what it was. Sakura's name popped up in my mind as this happened. Was she here? Is she reborn? I scanned around the bar hoping to find a sign of her.

* * *

"Sakura- so last night I heard about this one cool day bar downtown!" My ultra-annoying friend squeeled. "We have to go! Ten-Ten told me there were some pretty hot men down there." Without me saying yes or no she rummaged through my closet. "We have to look hot! Especially you, you haven't had a boyfriend in months!"

"Ino, have youever considered maybe I don't want a boyfriend right now?" I asked her.

"Now why would you not want a boyfriend? They buy you pretty things and take you pretty places!" She paused and looked at me. "You're not a lesbian are you?"

"No, Ino! You introduce me to all these men but they are all the same. Nice body, nice face but when it comes to personality they are as dumb as a rock! I want adventure and romance not listening to his gym routine in the mornings!" I explained to her.

"You really need to stop watching those old romance movies." Ino sighed. "Besides what man on the face of this planet really is like any of those men you see in the movies?" She asked. "What man brings you flowers and swoons you with romantic songs that he composed himself?"

"I bet there is one decent man out there who would do that all for me. I want true love, not fake love so they can have sex with me."

"Is that was Tony broke up with you?" Ino asked.

"Yes, but that's beside the point. I need to find a man that I want and I'm sure as hell not going to find him drunk in a bar!"

"Silly Sakura, who gets drunk in a day bar? All you do is dance and wait for a nice boy to buy you a drink." Ino then shoved her idea of clothes into my hands. "Put these on and meet me by the door in five minutes." I sighed as I slipped on jean shorts and a tube top with dangerously high heels. I looked in the mirror and look like a complete slut. I quickly changed into a shoulderless black sweater and white tights with flats. I didn't look slutty anymore and from now on I will look this way so I can get the right men.

With that I walked to the door and Ino looked at me shocked. Her outfit was an extremely tight pale blue dress with glitter and gems all over it and white high heels. She deffiently looked like a party girl.

"I thought you were going to wear what I gave you!" She shouted. "Well no time to change, lets go granny." Ino grabbed my hand and forced me out the door. Soon enough we were inside a windowless club with black walls and dark wood floors with extremely gorgeous yet dangerously pale people. They were all dressed to impress and it made me feel self consious. Ino broke me out of my problems and directed me to the dance floor.

"Just dance with me until guys notice us." She whispered.

* * *

The presence grew stronger and something was bothering me. Where was my Sakura? I walked to the top of the bar which overlooked the dance floor and part of the bar. I scanned the grounds hoping for a sign of my lost love.

"Yo, Sasuke!" A voice called out to me. I didn't even look at the person. Honestly I could careless. "Sasuke? Oh come on. How many times have you felt that presence?" The man asked. "Its probably another false alarm." I looked at the man who turned out to be my best friend Naruto. We met way back about the same time my wife died. He had also suffered a loss with his parents. Naruto isn't a vampire. Instead he was created by the devil who made him immortal, and his only weakness was love. Only the person he loved could kill him. Though in exchange for his immortal ways he had a demon sealed inside of him that would break out when ever Naruto became mad and that is how he ended up killing his parents.

"No I swear she is here this time." I told him. "I felt a strong presense."

"Dude, remember all the other times? You said the exact same thing." Naruto sighed. "Come on and lets just take our mind off of our lost loved ones." He walked away and I followed him until a spark of pink went under me. I griped the rails and looked down at a pink haired woman dancing with another women who I assumed was her friend. Was that really Sakura?

* * *

"Don't look now but I think a man has his eyes on you." Ino winked at me. "He is up in the second floor on the overlook and he is hot!" Ino squealed. I felt my cheeks burn red with embarrassment. Great another man to reject. I was fighting with myself whether I should look up and see the man or not. He is probably some low scum bag looking to get me drunk. On the other hand I am not dressed up to look like a sex goddess so maybe he likes me as me.

"Ino, is he still staring at me?" I asked. Ino glanced up at the man above me while dancing. She smiled and looked back down at me.

"He has it in for you. He is going to break the railing with that grip." Oh dear lord. Did I just get a new stalker on my hand? With that I had to know what this man looked like, just out of curiousity. Then I did a littled turn dance and looked up.

**Hey guys it has been awhile since I did another story and if I remember correctly the last story I did was depressing. Not a good note to end on... So, I got some inspiration from a book I read about a year ago. It sort of happens like this were a vampire loses his loved one and will do anything to get them back. Though I'm pretty sure the vampire was trying to find his sister. Soo to make it a romantic Sasu/Saku I changed it to the vampire trying to find his wife. I don't know how often I will update this story since finals are just around the corner and I'm not doing to hot in some classes. So it will be random updates now and then when I get free time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me no ownie Naruto. And speaking of Naruto, in my first chapter someone mentioned that he sounded depressed so I went back and read it and I was like "oh crap!" that is not how I was trying to portray him. So I will do a better job at making im funnier and if not please tell me.**

Our eyes met and the world seemed to stop. All my senses were focused on her watching her every move. Now I had found my wife and I was planning on taking her back and we would live in the old castle that I owned. Once again we would be reunited. I kept her wedding ring with me at all times just incase if I had ever found her. Does she even still remember me? Well of course, what else would have made her look up here! She felt my presense and recogonized me. My first instinct was to move to go see her but I found myself unable to move. I didnt want to lose her again. I never wanted to take my eyes off her and walking down the stairs would make me stop looking at her for a moment. Though thats a long time for a human to run away.

Then before I knew it, Sakura had turned away from me. Back to dancing with her friend. Wait? We are soul mates, why would she turn away from me? I walked towards the stairs still facing her and watching her as long as I could. I never wanted her to leave my vision.

* * *

Who is that guy, was all I could ask myself at this point. He was staring at me intently but he looked familar. Maybe we went to school together or something. He did look a few years older than me but he was very sophisticated and almost dark. My guts were screaming to get away from him and I couldn't understand why. Though I was staring at him for quite some time now and I felt it was getting kind of akward so I flipped around and faced Ino.

"He is a hottie! Go and get him before another girl tries to snatch him from you." Ino punched my arm playfully. "Oh wait he left?"

"What do you mean?" I asked. She pointed up and I followed her finger.

"He left, maybe he is looking for you!" She squealed with excitment.

"Oh no. I can't dance with him!"

"Who says he was going to dance with you. Maybe he wants to drink with you and have a conversation." Ino winked. "Get some digits." I rolled my eyes.

"He looks to sophisicated to be here. Looks almost out of place." I pointed out. "I'm probably not his type if I'm hanging out here."

"Maybe he wants a naughty girl, some one to spice up his boring proper life." Ino suggested.

"I am not naughty at all." I said seriously. "I guess I'm just going to have to tell him no."

"Give him ten minutes of your time." Ino begged. "Just be with him for ten minutes and I will never make you date any guy for the rest of my life."

"Deal." I agreed. With that I felt someone tapping on my shoulder. My breath hitched and I looked back.

"Mind if I steal your dancing buddy?" A blonde haired man asked. I snapped back to Ino who was checking this man out.

"May I get a name?" She asked.

"Naruto, and you?"

"Ino." She stepped forward and past me to grab Naurto's arm and looked back at me and winked. Then the couple walked off to the bar leaving me behind. Alone. Well mystery man isn't showing up so I guess no point in me staying here. I turned around heading for the door, when someone pulled my arm. I was pulled into a hallway with couples making out. Oh no.

"I'm sorry I don't make out with total strangers." I quickly said trying to get away. A deep laugh was heard.

"Oh you still have your humor." I have my... what? "No just follow me." The man said. The hallway was dark and I really couldn't see the man or where we were going since he was blocking my view. We walked past moans and slurps and my stomach was slowly getting sicker. Finally we walked through a door which lead to a more private part of the bar. I was dark like all the other places but there were tables with lights on top so you could see the person your sitting with. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to an empty table and sat me down.

"Sakura is that really you?" He asked. He sat down revealing he was the man from the second floor looking at me. Great only I could manage to get alone with my stalker.

"How do you know my name?" I asked. Since it was a little creepy.

"I'm Sasuke don't you remember me?" He was looking at me, searching for something. Sasuke, why did that name sound familiar. Once again my gut was screaming to run away as fast as possible.

"Did we go to school together or something?" It was bothering me. "You seem familiar."

"No, we didn't go to school." He lowered his head. "So you don't remember your past at all?"

"Past? The farthest I can remember is first grade."

"No farther." He insisted.

"No I'm sorry. Have we met before? Play buddies at a park or something?"

"No." He looked down at his hands which we folded on the table. "Can you promise not to get mad or storm off?"

"Depends." I responded. I really didn't want to make a promise with a stranger.

"We were married. I built you a castle in Italy since you loved it so much." He held my hands.

"When did this happen?" I asked. "Oh no, did I get drunk one night with you?"

"No!" He pounded the table. "We were married five hundred years ago! You were the daughter of a tailor and ran away with me out into the forest and we stopped in Italy and we fell in love and I built you a castle and we got married."

"Five hundred years ago? I'm twenty one." I shook my head. "It's impossible to be that old."

"You... were killed." He looked around the room. "You are reborn now and we can be together." His eyes flashed back to me and his grip tightened on my hands. "Forever." His eyes were begging and he looked alone.

"I-I have to go." I stood up and walked away.

"Sakura!" Sasuke shouted behind me.

"I'm sorry but your crazy." I headed for the door when Sasuke started humming some tune. I know that song! I paused for a moment but then continued out the door back into the main bar.

* * *

"Oh Naruto, your so silly!" I leaned on him while he was trying to balance ice on the table.

"No! I swear I can do this!" Naruto insisted.

"By the time you can they will melt!" I laughed.

"You want to bet?" He asked. His eyes looked mischevious, and how could I turn down a bet?

"Sure whats on the line?"

"If I stack them I get a kiss." He grinned at me.

"And if I win you buy me as many drinks as I want."

"Deal!" Naruto shook my hand and went back to stacking ice. I watched in amazment as he stacked them all on his first try. All five ice cubes.

"There Ino! Now where is my kiss?" He looked at me with his pride glowing.

"You cheated! You pretended you couldn't do it just to start up that bet!" I pointed out.

"So? I still get my kiss." He leaned towards me and he was right. He won that kiss. I leaned forward and was inches away from his lips but then spun his head to the side and kissed his cheek. He pulled back and looked disappointed. "I meant on the lips."

"You never said where to kiss you." I winked.

"Oh you have brains and beauty! Well two can play at that game!" He pulled my arm and smashed our lips together. Oh dirty boy, I like it! Are lips were connected and we moved together and it was all perfect.

Until...

A pull on my shoulders made my lips leave my new boy toy's lips. It was the worst feeling ever! All I wanted to do was kiss him until sunset. With a sad sigh I looked bad to see an urgent looking Sakura.

"We have to go!" She demanded.

**Its short I know! I was trying to squeeze some scene in where Naruto gets to be his normal goofy self. Sorry it was short family is coming over and I have to clean my room. Evil parents :(**


End file.
